Last Name
by Cloudmaiden Nephele
Summary: Sakura Haruno, respected medic-nin of Konoha, or at least, that is what she was once called. Now she doesn't even know her own last name.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I hold no claim to the characters and situations of _Naruto_.**

* * *

**Last Name**

A dull, throbbing pain was all that consumed her waking thoughts as she reluctantly roused herself from the lethargic depths of slumber. The kunoichi slowly lifted her arm and ran her hand through her short locks. The tousled pink strands settled into disarray even as the woman rolled over and dragged herself into a sitting position, the onerous task causing her head to throb excruciatingly in protest. Cloudy green eyes stared uncomprehendingly at the unfamiliar surroundings as the blanket pooled around her waist. The fact that she was naked in a room that most certainly wasn't hers barely registered in her groggy mind as she glanced around the alien settings.

Finally her gaze settled on the futon where her illuminated left hand rested in the comforting darkness of the inn's room. The single ray of pale light had slipped through an opening in the window shudders and was reflecting off of the gold band on her ring finger. Slight wrinkles formed as she scrunched her forehead in confusion and focused her verdant eyes on the innocuous band even as her thoughts turned inward.

'How did that get there?'

xXx**The Evening Before**xXx

"_We're never going to get Sasuke back at this rate," the normally exuberant blond complained as he trudged along in the semi-darkness with the rest of his group into the brightly-lit city. "Why is it so hard to find that damned Uchiha?!"_

"_Which one?" Kiba remarked dryly as he slumped down further as he glanced at the frustrated blond from his position on Akamaru's back._

"_Gah, both of them!" Naruto groused. "It doesn't help that Baa-chan is having us return to Konoha. How are we supposed to find them if we aren't looking?"_

"_I'm sure Tsunade-sama has a good reason for recalling us," Kakashi said placatingly as the group approached a likely looking inn. "Don't worry, we'll be back out looking for them soon."_

"_Not soon enough," Naruto grumbled. "I still don't see why she sent for us when she knows how important our mission is."_

"_This inn looks promising," Yamato interrupted as they stopped before the lodgings next door to a dimly lit building from which raucous laughter and loud voices emanated into the still night air._

"_Promising?" Sakura and Kiba echoed skeptically._

"_How can a person sleep through that din?" Hinata wondered._

"_We have a limited budget," Shino said quietly._

"_It's either this or camping out in the woods again. I don't know about you, but I'd rather relax with some sake and sleep in a nice, warm bed for a change," Kakashi sighed. "Don't you agree?"_

"_Depends," Kiba said slyly. "Do we get to share some of that sake?"_

"_But we're underage!" Hinata gasped._

"_That may be," Sai responded seriously, "but as shinobi we have been doing an adult's work for years now."_

"_For once I agree with him," Naruto muttered. "This mission has been frustrating as hell, and now we have to put it on hold. I think we deserve a drink."_

"_I agree with Naruto," Shino added in his unobtrusive voice, "and it's not like it would be the first time we have done so."_

"_Oh very well," Kakashi exhaled. "Since you've already made up your minds, far be it for me to deter you. Just remember that you are responsible for your own actions, so try not to overdo it, okay?"_

"_Don't worry Kakashi-sensei," Naruto grinned tiredly. "I don't think any of us are in any shape to be like Baa-chan and pass out at the bar."_

"_Somehow that's not very comforting," Kakashi murmured as he followed Yamato into the inn. The man at the counter grinned broadly at the group of eight shinobi and one dog who entered the small reception area._

"_Ahh, welcome esteemed customers," the man proclaimed in overly honeyed tones. "What can this humble one do for you on this loveliest of evenings?"_

"_We need four rooms for the night," Kakashi said boredly as his single eye focused on the host's sagging jowls that were quivering with anticipation at the large sum of ryou he would doubtlessly be receiving soon._

"_Of course, of course," the man assured them in suave tones. "Just sign your names in the book while I get you your keys."_

"_Right," Kakashi grasped the pen and scribbled down their names in the log book as the avaricious clerk delivered the quartet of room keys with a flourish. The shinobi split into pairs and proceeded to their designated quarters. Kakashi and Yamato claimed one key, while Shino and Sai took another. The women obtained the third, leaving Kiba and Naruto the remaining room assignment. _

_Sakura and Hinata entered the small room furnished with two beds and closed the door behind them. The petite kunoichi lazily pulled the red silk cloth of her hitai-ate from the pale locks with a quiet swish before fluffing the rose colored strands with her hands and rapidly replacing the band. She removed her medical supplies and kunai pouch, placing them carefully on the neatly folded coverlet. With a quiet yawn she strolled towards the entrance and paused._

"_Are you coming, Hinata?" Sakura inquired of the pale-eyed Hyuuga heiress._

"_I don't think I will. Please be careful," the muted warning came from the other side of the room._

"_I won't. I know my limits, and I'm going to be monitoring the others to make sure they don't do anything foolish," Sakura smiled reassuringly as she entered the hallway and fell into step beside Naruto and Kiba._

"_Don't worry Hinata," Kiba called out to the girl before the door closed. "We'll be fine."_

"_Stupid teme," Naruto groaned. "This is all his fault. If he hadn't left then we wouldn't be running around on a wild goose chase."_

"_Look on the bright side," Kiba grinned shamelessly. "If he hadn't left we wouldn't be given such an excellent opportunity to go and get drunk. I think we should thank him when we drag his ass back to Konoha."_

"_Such optimism," Sakura stated dryly as the three friends walked into the seedy establishment next door. "I'm sure Sasuke-kun will have been glad to assist you in such a noble pursuit."_

"_Alright," Naruto said in a more positive tone than his earlier disposition allowed as they found a table in the back and ordered a few bottles of sake. "Tonight's goal is to temporarily forget everything having to with both of the Uchiha brothers."_

"_And to finally see the mystery that lies under Kakashi-sensei's mask," Sakura proclaimed with a side glance at the unsuspecting masked shinobi several tables down. _

"_Now those are truly noble pursuits," Kiba concurred as the companions raised their glasses and began their foray into the uplifting oblivion of a drunken stupor._

_An indeterminate amount of time passed as the three Konoha ninja reminisced and shared amusing anecdotes of their mutual friends and past missions, all the while growing steadily more inebriated. The already less than brightly lit room dimmed further as one of the overhead lights flickered and burned out. Somewhere someone put some music on and the steady beat pulsed throughout the crowded room. Kiba began tapping his foot and humming along with the song as Naruto rested his head on the brunette's shoulder with a complacent grin. _

_The compelling beat thrummed through the body of the kunoichi as she lazed beside her equally drunken friends. The pulsing rhythm pervaded the sake induced stupor and in the confusing haze she could feel herself rise from the table and sashay onto the dance floor. The hauntingly beguiling quality of the music held her body in thrall as she swayed along with the resounding pulsations in the stifling, sweltering atmosphere. A pair of masculine arms snaked around her waist and instead of denying the unknown entity, she only moved her body in tandem with his. The two pressed together and took up a seductive rhythm in the midst of the faceless crowd. Unfocused green eyes glanced back over her shoulders and caught a glimpse of a strikingly attractive face and dark hair as the mysterious hands gently tugged her through the crowd and towards the entrance. She allowed him to lead her where he would as smouldering ebony eyes caught her own and beguiled her senses._

xXx

Inconsistent flashes of her memories from when she left the bar with the handsome stranger surfaced as she wracked her aching brain for more information. Little was forthcoming. Vague and abstract impressions of a small, dilapidated shrine nestled amidst the plethora of buildings surfaced briefly before fading once more. She growled lowly with frustration at her inability to remember what had happened; however she no longer had any more time to ponder her predicament.

Almost inaudible footsteps gradually approached the diminutive room. The distinctly male tread was obviously that of a high-caliber shinobi who was skilled at avoiding detection. Luckily she was trained to notice even the most insignificant and minor details. The hung-over kunoichi rolled off of the futon and onto the cold, hard floor as she scrabbled about in the darkness for her scattered clothing and threw the various garments on haphazardly. The subtle rasp of a key in the lock had her heart pounding as she drew aside the slatted blinds and leapt out the window with the intrinsic feline grace ingrained into all shinobi.

Leaping lightly across the rooftops in the pre-dawn chill she quickly ascertained the location she was supposed to be staying the night in as the washed out gray light filled the atmosphere, anticipating the arrival of the sun. Panting quietly, she alit on the overhanging roof beneath the window of her shared room. Opening the window more softly than was humanly possible, she slipped into the dimly lit room and fell gratefully onto her bed as sweet oblivion took her once more.

xXx

"Sakura-san, wake up," a quiet voice said insistently as a hand lightly shook the sleeping woman's shoulder.

"Not now kaa-san," the Godaime's apprentice mumbled incoherently as she swatted at the offending appendage. "I don't want to get married right now."

The reserved heiress sported a confused expression as she looked down on her semi-conscious roommate. A devious expression crossed the normally demure face as pearly eyes glinted mischievously and she adopted a stern façade. "Sakura-san, Sasuke is back!"

"What!" the wild-eyed medic squeaked as she fell less-than-elegantly off of the bed. "Where?!"

Quiet giggling was all she heard as she slumped back onto the unforgiving wood floor for the second time that morning and glared half-heartedly at the woman whose shoulders were shaking with nearly silent mirth. Sakura sighed dejectedly as her arm flopped over her face. "I take it we're leaving soon."

"Yes," Hinata responded. "Although you might want to fix your clothes before you leave the room."

"Yeah, I guess so," Sakura agreed blandly as she began rearranging her hastily donned attire. She ran a brush through her candy colored locks before strapping on her weapons pouch and her kunai. She reached for her hitai-ate and grasped only air. Jade green eyes searched frantically for the engraved piece of metal mounted on raspberry silk.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find my headband."

"Maybe it got misplaced sometime last night," the byakugan wielder suggested with a delicate shrug of her shoulders.

Sakura froze as a fleeting recollection of pale artist's hands loosing the tie from her hair and discarding it before continuing down her heated body. Panicking inwardly, the kunoichi shrugged nonchalantly. "That must be it. I'll just have to replace it when we get back home."

The two females gathered the remainder of their sparse belongings as they stepped out of the room and into the cramped hallway. The mismatched pair strolled down into the reception area where the rest of the motley fellowship was already waiting. A satisfied smirk crept onto Sakura's lips as she noticed that a few of her companions looked even worse for the wear than she herself did. Even the normally collected Kakashi seemed a bit more wan than usual.

The group stepped out into the crisp, bright light of early morning as they set off for Konoha once more. They were within a few hours hard travel from their village and eager to find out why they had been called back so that they could return to their priority mission. The remainder of the journey passed swiftly as adrenaline burned through the shinobi and refreshed their bodies and minds once more.

Kakashi sighed softly at the prospect of uninhibited rest where he didn't have to remain constantly on guard. A shiver of anticipation passed through his body as he looked forward to once more re-reading the small green book his student had gifted to him on his return a while back. The abnormal silence of his other student caused a slight thrill of worry to cross his mind as he looked on her with concern. A distracted air surrounded her as emerald orbs focused inwards instead of on her surroundings. It was troubling that she didn't pay any attention to Sai and Naruto as they got into an argument concerning their missing teammate and his lack of loyalty to his friends and village. She also didn't punch Sai as was her wont when he blatantly insulted Sasuke. Very troubling indeed.

A flash of gold caught his single eye as she swept an annoying lock of unbound hair behind her ear. He wondered what had happened to her hitai-ate and why she was wearing a ring, but dismissed it when the fiery tempered kunoichi realized what her friends were arguing about. Unfortunately for Sai, a rude and derogatory remark directed at the no-longer-absentminded kunoichi resulted in the artist being set upon by the rabid woman. Yamato jumped in to pull her off of the ANBU operative and Kakashi lost his train of thought when he had to help restrain her. Kiba and Naruto were of no help as they were cheering the hot-headed woman on. Shino and Hinata watched quietly from the background with the large, white hound.

xXx

"Tsunade-shishou," Sakura said with downcast eyes.

"Yes?" the busty blonde replied.

"I have something I need to tell you," Sakura continued hesitantly as she thought of how to present her newly discovered dilemma.

"Would this something by any chance have anything to do with why you've been acting strange since you returned from your mission?"

Sakura winced slightly and began fidgeting, her toe scuffing the floor like a child caught misbehaving. "Maybe…yes."

"I'm not going to get upset," the Hokage said dryly. "It can't be that bad."

The pink-haired woman muttered something inaudible as a light blush stained her cheeks.

"What? You'll need to speak a bit louder," Tsunade uttered before sipping her sake.

"I said I'm married," Sakura reiterated in a louder voice.

Tsunade choked on her drink at her student's announcement. Several deep breaths and a coughing fit later, she tried to wrap her mind around the unexpected statement.

"You're married?" she rasped out. "How? Better yet, to whom?"

Sakura's face burned with embarrassment as she actively avoided her mentor's penetrating gaze and answered lowly, "Sake, and I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?"

"No."

"So you have absolutely no idea who he is?" Tsunade raised her eyebrow. "It is a he, right?"

"Yes, I know that much at least," Sakura responded with a horrified expression. "The only thing I remember is that he had dark hair."

"That's not much to go on," Tsunade sighed. "We need to find out who he is. You really don't remember anything else?"

"Only that he was really handsome."

"This isn't good."

"I know," the dejected kunoichi agreed. "I don't even know my own last name!"

xXx

"All right, what's up Forehead?" Ino demanded as she walked up to her unnaturally reserved friend.

"Huh?"

"You're not acting like yourself," the blonde stated as she set her hand on her hip and glared down at the pink-haired girl resting against the tree and cradling her hand. "Even _Naruto_ has noticed that something is off about you recently. I want to know why!"

"I'll tell you only if you promise not to tell _anyone_," Sakura said as she glanced furtively around the secluded area for anyone who could possibly be listening in, shinobi or otherwise.

"I swear it," Ino said as she sank down onto her knees beside her long-time friend. "Now what's bugging you?"

"You'd better not let Shino hear you say that."

"He won't. Stop avoiding the question."

"We were drinking at the bar next to the inn we were staying at last night when we were returning to Konoha from our mission. Kiba, Naruto, and I ended up getting pretty drunk," Sakura narrated. "I was dancing out on the floor and some guy started dancing with me before we left."

"What was he like?" the fascinated kunoichi interrupted, ignoring her friend and rival's glare.

"That's the problem," Sakura admitted. "All I remember was that he had dark hair and was really good-looking."

"You spent the night with a hot guy. How is that a problem?" Ino said with a flippant shrug.

"This is how that is a problem," Sakura hissed as she held her left hand up and revealed the innocent looking gold ring. "I'm married to the guy, and I don't know who he is!"

"Seriously?" Ino perked up with interest. "I mean, how terrible."

"Thank you so much for your sympathy," Sakura stated flatly.

"You need to find out who he is."

"I know that. Shishou said that she was going to send someone to investigate and see if they can find any trace as to his identity."

"You must be dying to know who he is," the blonde gushed as her teal eyes gleamed with curiosity. "I know I am."

"Well, I do want to know who he is," Sakura agreed tentatively, "but all the same I'm kind of worried about it at the same time. What if he's some kind of pervert or a murderer? You know the kinds of people who usually inhabit establishments like that."

"Who cares," Ino said dismissively. "As long as he's hot."

"I'm glad I have such a caring and concerned friend."

"Of course I'm concerned about you!" Ino claimed in an affronted tone. "You shouldn't worry so much though. Everything will turn out all right."

"Thanks Ino-pig," Sakura smiled. "You really are a good friend."

"No problem," Ino returned her smile. "I'm going to see if I can go on the mission to discover your mysterious beau."

"I wish you all the luck in the world."

"So he is supposedly good looking and he has dark hair," Ino reiterated. "Is there anything else you recall that could be useful in identifying him?"

"Only that he wasn't staying in the same inn as us," Sakura grimaced. "I was hung-over and in a panic when I snuck out of his room and ran back to my own room. I can't remember where he was staying."

"Was it an inn?"

"I think so. There weren't very many furnishings, but it was dark so I could be mistaken."

"Do you have the name of the inn you stayed at and the bar?"

"I left that information with Tsunade-shishou."

"Well, it's better than no information," Ino said positively. "If Shikamaru comes along also then we stand a pretty good chance of figuring out who he is. Do you plan on telling anyone else?"

"No, I don't think I really want very many people to know about this," Sakura murmured. "Particularly not Kakashi-sensei."

"Why not?"

"He more or less warned us to be careful," Sakura admitted. "It would be kind of embarrassing to tell him after that."

"Huh, that makes sense. If that's the case, then you probably shouldn't wear your ring openly," Ino said as she unclasped a fine silver chain from around her neck. "Here, put it on this and wear it under your shirt. No one should notice it that way."

"Thanks Ino," Sakura said appreciatively as she slipped the gold band onto the necklace and tucked it beneath her crimson shirt.

"Do you think he knows who you are?" Ino wondered as she stared off into the blue sky.

"I doubt it, but he should at least recognize that I'm a Konoha shinobi," the woman sighed. "I forgot to grab my headband when I left."

"Why didn't you stay to find out who he was?"

"He wasn't in the room when I woke up, and I panicked when I heard him returning."

"I can imagine it would have been pretty awkward for the two of you."

"Most likely," Sakura agreed. "I wonder what he thinks of everything that happened."

"Good question," Ino paused and the two friends slipped into a comfortable silence in the balmy afternoon weather. "You know what?"

"Hmm?"

"Even if we don't find him, I bet he'll find you. You're the only pink-haired kunoichi in Konoha after all."

"I guess you're right," Sakura said morosely.

"Well, I'd better go and ask Tsunade-sama before she decides who she's going to send on the mission."

"Good luck!"

xXx

"Come on Sakura-chan," Naruto whined. "Tell us what's wrong!"

"The only thing wrong is that you won't stop harassing me!" the harried looking kunoichi snapped as her temper finally got the best of her.

The blond teen continued pestering her, oblivious to his impending doom. Sai looked on curiously as a dark, foreboding look appeared in the young woman's smouldering emerald eyes. Kakashi warily glanced at his students as he opened his book and sidled away down a back alley rather than facing the outcome of the short-tempered girl's building rage.

"Naruto!"

"Ouch! What was that for?!" he demanded even as he cringed away from Sakura's raised fist with his blue eyes wide open.

"There is nothing wrong with me!" Sakura shrieked. "So stop asking!"

"Hmm, this must be a case of that PMS I read about," Sai commented before backing away slowly as the unnaturally silent pink-haired woman rounded on him with murder in her eyes.

"Ja ne," a fake smile appeared on the artists pale face as he raised one of his hands and vanished.

xXx

"How hard can it be to find one person?" Ino griped two days later as she slumped onto a bench beside her slouching teammate.

"This isn't a small town," Shikamaru explained for the umpteenth time, "and dark hair really isn't all that uncommon. He may not even be from here. He could simply have been passing through like Sakura was."

"I know, but still…"

"This is troublesome."

"Maybe we should split up," Ino suggested. "That way we can cover more ground."

"Yeah," the lazy genius agreed. "You check as many of the inns in the immediate area as you can. Remember to ask everyone you can if they remember seeing Sakura. We'll go back to the bar again later and ask the patrons if they saw anything. Maybe we'll get lucky and find something."

"I'm on it," Ino said as she strolled down the street.

xXx

Shikamaru sighed as he saw Ino coming up the darkening street with a glum expression on her face.

"No luck then?"

"No," she sighed.

"Well, let's go," Shikamaru said as he placed his hands into his pockets and ambled into the not-yet-overcrowded bar followed by his blonde teammate. They split up to ask their questions.

"Excuse me," Shikamaru inquired of a surly man throwing back shots of sake who was seated beside a wiry-looking man with a nervous tic in one eye.

"Yeah?" the man belched rudely and squinted at the smaller man in the green vest. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you were here three nights ago," Shikamaru said boredly.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't," the man slurred suspiciously. "What's it to ya?"

"A friend of ours was here and we need to ask some questions to anyone who saw her," the shinobi stated patiently.

"We were here," the man's twitchy companion said. "What did she look like?"

"She's about this tall," Shikamaru gestured, "and she has green eyes and bright pink hair."

"Didn't see her," the drunkard grunted as he returned to his sake.

"Yes," the fidgety man agreed as he wrung his hands nervously and glanced around. "There were some really strange people in town that night, but I didn't see anyone with pink hair."

"Strange doesn't even begin to describe them," the drunk snorted. "Pink hair ain't that strange, at least compared to blue skin."

"Scary looking, that one," the scrawny man shuddered. "I don't know what was worse, his face or that giant sword he kept with him."

'Blue skin and a giant sword?' Shikamaru questioned thoughtfully. "Was this sword wrapped in bandages?"

"Yeah, he another friend of yours?" the red-faced man asked as his bleary eyes focused on the younger man in front of him.

"No," Shikamaru answered, "but can you describe him some more?"

"He was blue, carried a giant wrapped sword, and wore a black cloak with red clouds," the drunken man repeated as he knocked back another shot. "Just another passing weirdo. Nothing more to say."

"Thanks," Shikamaru said distastefully as he turned away and sought out his partner. "Any luck?"

"Nothing. What about you?"

"Not about Sakura, but I did find out something useful."

"What?"

"Akatsuki were in the area at the same time," Shikamaru responded. "Kakashi and his group were lucky they didn't have a run in with them."

"I wonder why they were here," Ino pondered.

"Not a clue, but we'll have to inform the Hokage about this when we get back. We'll continue with our search for a few more days before we head back. Hopefully we'll pick up some leads before then, both on Sakura's man and what Akatsuki could have been doing here."

"Yeah."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_I really do find some of the most fascinating paraphernalia when I am doing research for a story. _

_One of the alternate names for the ring finger is the medical finger, or digitus medicinalis. Several variations of this name (in their respective languages) reflect the idea that the finger is associated with magic, healing powers in particular (Wikipedia, 2008). _

_It could just be me, but I find it interesting that the finger upon which a wedding band is often placed has such connotations, particularly considering Sakura is a medic-nin._

_This story was inspired by the song "Last Name" by Carrie Underwood. The link to this song can be found on my profile for anyone who is interested in hearing it._

_-**Nephele**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I hold no claim to the characters and situations of _Naruto._**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_The cool air of night contrasted against heated flesh as the intoxicated female was swept along through the mantle of darkness by her mysterious companion. Rough, calloused hands crept under the muted, ruby cloth of her shirt and danced along the satiny skin of her lower back, causing shivers to course through her body. Sakura moaned breathily as heated, open-mouthed kisses were pressed upon the milky expanse of her neck. _

_It barely registered in her lust and alcohol clouded mind when they landed outside of a small building set in a nondescript neighborhood. The distracted kunoichi promptly found herself up against the rough surface of a nearby wall as her captor slanted his mouth over hers, gently nipping her bottom lip as his hands wandered down to her curvaceous hips and pulled her flush against him. Sakura gasped, allowing him to intensify the kiss as his tongue invaded her mouth and persuaded her to join in the primal exchange, grinding against her as she accepted his burning brand and reciprocated with passionate fervor._

_The last reservations she may have held deep within her conscience vanished even as her arms wound around his neck. Slowly he drew away from her bruised lips before trailing his mouth with lingering kisses down her chin until reaching the pale, sensitive skin of her neck. A deep-throated moan escaped her crimson lips as he bit lightly down on the tendon below her left ear and drew upon the tender skin. A smirk brushed across the sensitive nerves as he pulled away, much to the chagrin of the impassioned female who whimpered slightly at this withdrawal._

"_Not yet," a voice like black velvet murmured beside her ear as he lightly tugged her toward the door of the establishment, the complacent female following blindly into the dimly lit room._

_A wizened old man with deep-set, pale, milky eyes began droning on about something that Sakura ignored in favor of the tremors passing through her body as her companion's thumb feathered across the palm of her hand, inflaming the sensitized skin with every ephemeral pass. The dazed woman kept what little concentration she was capable of on the slightly hazy image of the stunning male that was smirking at her sexily with dark hunger in his ebony eyes. The shriveled, little man turned to her and asked her something in a thin, reedy voice. Sakura responded without thinking in the affirmative, more interested in listening to the smooth baritone of her companion as he also answered the same question. A document of heavy parchment paper was produced from seemingly nowhere by the annoying elder, and she scrawled her name with minimal persuasion across the bottom of the page after the dark-haired male did._

_A triumphant smirk appeared on his devilishly handsome visage as he swept her up in his arms, walked out the door, and leapt onto the nearby roof as he lightly ran across the town. Sakura murmured indistinctly and nuzzled his neck, shivering at the rich chuckle that vibrated through his chest and spilled from his throat._

_Nudging the slatted, wooden shutters of a partially ajar window open, he landed lightly in the dimly lit room and allowed her legs to slip from his arms until she was standing in the cage of his arms. Entangling his long fingers in the pink tresses that glowed in the solitary candle's flickering light, he tilted her head up and pressed his lips once more to hers, devouring her essence with fervent abandon. With a demanding tug, the burgundy silk tie to her hitai-ate came loose and slithered from its position with a sibilant hiss._

_His hands removed themselves from her hair as they ran down the back of Sakura's torso, causing her to arch closer to his unyielding body. Slipping his thumbs under the edge of the red shirt, the artistic fingers skated along her sides while inching the bright cloth higher and revealing the toned, milky skin of the kunoichi's now exposed midriff. The light scraping of nails across her abdomen resulted in a violent shudder that coincided with a breathless moan as she pulled away briefly to catch her breath. _

_Moving up to her collarbone, he impatiently pulled on the tab of the zipper, the sound of the teeth being rent apart loud in the stifling atmosphere. His hands slipped under the shirt and slid it off her shoulders and down along her arms until it landed in a heap upon the floor. Her breast bindings swiftly followed. The petite female latched onto his thick, navy shirt with the intent to even the score. Once this task had been achieved, she threaded her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him down into an impassioned kiss. Unsnapping the heavy, canvas skirt and kicking it off along with her high sandals, Sakura was left standing in only black spandex shorts._

_The determined kunoichi divested the amused male of the remainder of his garments with determined efficiency. Laughing quietly, he pressed her down upon the thick, dense padding of the futon centered in the stark room. His knee was insinuated between her legs, leaving the frenzied woman straddling his muscular thigh as he turned his attention once more to the sensitive area on her neck. Slender arms embraced him as he bit and laved the small area thoroughly, the receptive female arching her back and rubbing against him in a feline manner._

_With a low rumble of amusement, he began to trail fiery, open-mouthed kisses down the her torso, pausing briefly to lavish attention to the rosy peaks of her breasts before continuing downwards. Sakura squirmed as he approached the sensitive and ticklish area of her stomach, long fingers slipping beneath the form fitting cloth and slowly peeling it from her skin and removing the last of the barriers between them._

_A throaty groan escaped the young woman's throat as her lover sunk one of his fingers into the pulsing heat of her core. She writhed on the bed as his finger set a slow pace as it pumped into her repeatedly. Her hips bucked wildly as a second finger joined the first and his thumb pressed upon the highly sensitized bundle of nerves. Sakura mewled and clutched his shoulders tightly as he kissed his way back up her body, all the while working his fingers deep within her feminine center._

_His sinful mouth swallowed her cry as white lightning exploded through her body with cataclysmic proportions, causing the woman to thrash uncontrollably beneath him. His fingers slipped unnoticed from the distracted woman as he aligned himself and plunged into her wet heat. Sakura gasped and squirmed uncomfortably at the foreign sensation. His lips moved over hers gently and deepened the kiss as he set a slow tortuous rhythm. Low moans flowed from her lips as her womb tightened and her already heated blood flowed like lava through her veins, setting the impassioned woman aflame as her body eagerly prepared itself once more for euphoric bliss._

_Hot breath tantalized the flushed skin of her neck with her partner's ragged breaths, his head bowed with a curtain of sable hair spilling down to conceal his face, the cool, silky strands dancing tantalizingly along her sensitive skin. His head raised and dark eyes gazed with deliberation upon her half-closed, glassy green eyes before sweeping down and capturing her mouth with desperation. A keening thrummed through the back of her throat and her nails raked the taught plane of his back as her internal muscles clenched tightly upon him, sending him spiraling over the edge with her. _

_The two collapsed panting upon the mussed futon, their bodies an endless entanglement of sweaty limbs. He reached languidly over and grasped the thin blanket, draping it over their cooling bodies. He pressed a tender kiss upon her temple before spooning her to his body, receiving an incoherent murmur from the lethargic kunoichi who was already surrendering herself to the oblivion of sleep. His hand lazily took hold of the thin plate of silk backed metal beside the bed and glanced with longing upon the etched swirl, sighing as he placed it beneath the pillow and settled down to sleep. _

xXx

Sakura shot up in bed, gasping lightly, the dream resounding through her and tormenting her heated body. Green eyes stared wildly about the familiar bedroom as her mind made the transition between memory and her actual surroundings. Flopping back into her fluffy pillows, the kunoichi groaned and threw her arm across her face.

'I'm never going to be able to get back to sleep,' Sakura thought as she slid her arm from her face and let it drop onto the pillow her head rested on after absently removing the short, damp, pink tresses from where they were plastered to her face.

xXx

"It's a long way to the Land of Birds," Kakashi murmured under his breath to his pink-haired companion who was glaring at the well-dressed youth at the front of the group.

"Don't remind me," Sakura hissed back as anguish seeped from jade eyes at the concept she was trying so relentlessly to deny.

"Why are you so slow?" a nasally voice broke through the ominous air as the man, or rather boy, they were being paid to escort threw a scornful look back at the three shinobi trudging along behind him. "Aren't you supposed to be elite ninja? Move faster."

Sakura twitched.

"He's rude," Sai stated bluntly from beside the seething woman.

"Just remember that he's a client, Sakura," the silver-haired jounin warned with a resigned expression in his single, dark eye.

The irritated kunoichi closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath. "I'll bear that in mind."

"I would like to return home in time for _this_ _year's_ birthday celebration, not next year's," the arrogant male sang. "Hmph, Father hired you to escort me to our estate, not laze around back there and chat."

"Can't we just knock him out and carry him?" Sakura pleaded. "He'd be less of a nuisance that way."

"Unfortunately not," Kakashi responded. "We're obligated to obey Kiyoshi-kun since Masaharu-san paid good money for our services."

"Naruto is so lucky he wasn't able to come along," Sakura sighed.

"I'm sure he doesn't feel that way," Kakashi said as he pulled the infamous green paperback from his pocket and flipped it open.

"That's what he gets for overdoing it in training," Sakura smirked as she remembered her blond friend's reaction to being informed by the Hokage that he was on hospital arrest and would have to sit this mission out.

"Hey, Pinky! Since you aren't doing anything productive back there, come walk beside me," Kiyoshi demanded.

"_What did he call me_?!"

"Calm down Sakura," Kakashi said placatingly. "Just think on the positive side."

"_Positive_?" the irate female ground out, the pitch of her voice rising as she glared at the elegantly dressed young man. "You'll have to enlighten me as to just what is _positive_ about this situation."

"We're getting paid more than usual, and after we reach the Land of Birds we will never have to see him again," Kakashi stated flatly.

"_Pinky_!"

The rose-haired woman groaned as she stared beseechingly up into the endless, blue sky in the hopes that some god would take pity on her.

xXx_**Three Days Later**_xXx

"Maybe one of us should carry him," Sakura suggested quietly as weary green eyes stared blankly at the pretentious male moaning about how much his feet hurt.

"Why would we want to do that?" the pale artist asked, perplexity written across his still façade.

"It'll take forever for us to get rid of him otherwise," she murmured under her breath as Kiyoshi glowered at them, clearly annoyed at being ignored.

"We're already in the Land of Rivers," Kakashi stated. "It won't be _that_ much longer until we arrive at our destination."

"Maybe, but it's still far too long a time," Sakura gazed once more at their sulking client.

"Think of it as an exercise in patience and restraint," Kakashi suggested good-naturedly.

Sakura opened her mouth to respond before promptly snapping it shut at the nearby presence of chakra. The three shinobi closed in on the merchant's son as the owners of the immense auras approached and revealed themselves. Silence fell on the stretch of road as the two factions stared each other down.

Kakashi adjusted his hitai-ate to reveal his sole Sharingan eye. In tandem with their team leader's action, Sakura and Sai lowered their eyes so that they weren't looking into their potential adversary's eyes, thus preparing for the inevitable clash. Sakura's eyes began to flicker up to his face before she caught herself and returned to staring at his feet.

"There's no need for that," Uchiha Itachi's smooth voice interposed calmly.

"Why do you say that?" Kakashi demanded suspiciously. Sakura attempted to keep her eyes averted so as to avoid being caught in a genjutsu, but her gaze kept being drawn inexplicably towards the smaller figure before them.

"The Kyuubi-jinchuriki is not with you at the moment," Itachi stated simply, "therefore we have no need for unnecessary confrontation."

Sakura gave up trying to stare at his feet to prevent eye contact with his deadly, crimson gaze and settled for merely watching him at chest-level. Out of her peripheral vision she could see the indistinct features of his aristocratic countenance, the light breeze blowing strands of dark hair around his face before he impatiently brushed them away.

_Ebony locks fell about the pale façade of her lover as his mouth swept down and captured her own, tongues twining about each other in fervent adoration…._

Sakura started as her memory interposed itself over reality. She shook her head slightly to remove the sense of déjà vu and returned her attention to the moment at hand, staunchly ignoring the slight aura of familiarity about Itachi.

"Be that as it may, but do you expect us to simply let you walk away?" Kakashi questioned critically, his voice breaking Sakura from her reverie. "You are a missing-nin of Konoha. We can't just let you pass through."

"You should concern yourself with your mission," Itachi stated as he gestured to Kiyoshi, who was cowering behind Sakura. "There is no reason for us to fight each other."

"He's right," Sakura said quietly to Kakashi. "Kiyoshi-san is our priority at the moment."

"Very well," Kakashi yielded as he kept his eyes focused on the two Akatsuki before them.

"Such a shame," Kisame grinned toothily as he passed the copy ninja. "And I was so hoping to continue our unfinished battle from before."

Kakashi glared at the larger ninja as Sai prepared to reach for his ninjaken should the situation call for it. Both disregarded Itachi for the moment as they focused on the shark-like man. Itachi simply resumed walking down the road, pausing briefly when he reached Sakura and pressing something cool into her hand. Startled green eyes clashed with glowing red as her hand unconsciously clasped around the item. A small smirk adorned his lips, his hair brushing the frozen kunoichi's face as he leaned closer to her ear.

"_It's not polite to leave without saying goodbye_," his light tenor intoned as he drifted past her and vanished around the bend in the road, followed by his partner who was still leering at Kakashi.

Sakura stared blankly at the trees in front of her as her mind rapidly processed his words. She glanced down to see what he gave her. Her hitai-ate rested innocuously in her limp hands as she peered with rising hysteria at the gleaming piece of metal fixed on the length of raspberry silk.

"Sakura," Kakashi called out with worry, "are you alright?"

The pink-haired woman listlessly focused on her team-leader as she pondered his words. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You seem distracted," the older shinobi commented.

"Oh, I was just thinking," Sakura said with a fake smile and a dismissive wave. "It's nothing important really. I just hope we find him soon."

Kakashi nodded solemnly at the mention of 'him' and dropped the subject, lest he cause the petite female to become inexplicably depressed at any further mention of her missing teammate.

"Let's go now," Kiyoshi demanded as he smoothed the wrinkles out of his haori and promptly forgot that he was ever cowering behind a woman. "We're wasting time."

"Naturally," Kakashi said blandly as he ambled down the road, Kiyoshi marching ahead of him with Sai trailing behind. Sakura followed them unconsciously, biting her lip in thought.

A light blush stained her cheeks as the implications of Itachi's statement finally registered in the normally quick-witted kunoichi's brain. Inner Sakura certainly wasn't helping things as she cackled in the background and commented on the sake-hazed memories of her night in the unremarkable town.

'No,' Sakura decided firmly as she shut those memories out in denial. 'There is no way that I am married to Uchiha Itachi. It is only coincidence that he found my hitai-ate.'

"Hey, Ugly," Sai called out with his traditional fake smile as he fell back in step with the dawdling girl, "we're never going to make it to the Land of Birds if you keep walking so slow."

Sakura cast a scathing glare in his direction as she sped up to walk beside her sensei.

xXx

Sakura stretched her arms towards the blue sky with a smile of relief on her face as the three shinobi walked inside of Konoha's gates. "I am so glad to be home."

"Aa," Kakashi agreed absently without taking his eye away from the book he was reading. He turned to the right and began ambling away from the two younger ninja. "I'll go turn in the mission report now."

"Does he really expect us to believe that?" Sakura muttered as her eye twitched. "He's not even heading in the right direction."

"I'll see you later," Sai said before heading towards his apartment.

Sakura shook her head as she continued on towards her shishou's office. A gentle smile warmed her face as she looked fondly on the village she grew up in and loved with all her heart. The bustle of daily life continued on as it always did as the rose-haired kunoichi strolled amidst it. A loud, joyful shout rose above the noise, causing the woman to turn to the speaker.

"Hey! Sakura-chan!" a boisterous blond called out, waving his hands madly as he dashed towards his friend.

"Naruto!" Sakura's emerald eyes lit up as she grinned before being hugged by the exuberant male. "Put me down! I can't breathe!"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan," Naruto said sheepishly, his light blue eyes gleaming happily as he stood before her scratching the back of his head nervously. "I'm just glad you're back. It was so unfair of Tsunade-baa-chan to make me stay behind like that."

"Maybe next time you won't be so eager to destroy property and hurt yourself so badly while training," Sakura lectured.

"I don't see what the big deal was," Naruto said despondently as he began walking with Sakura. "It wasn't as bad as Baa-chan kept making out. Besides, my injuries weren't bad enough for her to keep me hospitalized. I couldn't even feel them!"

"Just because you don't realize how bad an injury is doesn't mean that it isn't serious," Sakura reprimanded. "The only thing you'll do running around exerting yourself while injured is make it worse."

"You sound just like Baa-chan," Naruto muttered, his comment clearly not meant to be taken in a complementary fashion.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Sakura said darkly, glancing sideways at the nervous blond. "I need to go speak to shishou now. I'll see you later, Naruto."

"Alright," Naruto responded as he waved before spotting Ichiraku and entering the coveted establishment.

Sakura continued on her way to the Hokage Tower, opting to land on the roof and enter in through the window rather than climb the long, spiraling staircase. She hesitated outside the window when she heard voices inside the office. Shikamaru's lazy drawl was easily recognizable, as was Ino's distinct pitch.

"We weren't able to find any further information about Sakura's troublesome mystery husband," Shikamaru stated. "However, in addition to not discovering anything, the reason why we didn't stay to search any longer was because we did come across something we thought you should know. There were confirmed Akatsuki sightings in the town the same night Kakashi's team was there, and one of them was definitely Hoshigaki Kisame."

"Thank you," Tsunade's voice carried out to the kunoichi who stood stunned on the ledge beside the window, her carefully built world of denial crashing down around her. "You may go."

Sakura entered the room via the window mechanically, easily landing on the floor and gliding over to stand in front of Tsunade's desk. The older woman watched her overly pallid disciple with concern.

"Are you feeling alright, Sakura?" the busty blonde asked, her brows furrowed with slight trepidation as the girl shook her head in the negative, sending pink strands flying around her face as the light winked off of her hitai-ate. "I take it you heard Shikamaru's report. We will find out who…"

"No," Sakura interrupted. "I know who it is. What they said only confirmed it."

"What are you talking about?"

"We met up with Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame in the Land of Rivers during our mission. They were only passing by, but as he was leaving, Itachi returned my hitai-ate and insinuated that it was him," Sakura said impassively.

"So you're married to Uchiha Itachi," Tsunade stated flatly, the young woman in front of her nodding in the affirmative. "Well, I wasn't expecting this. Are you positive?"

"Yes," she answered dejectedly, "I'm positive."

"I need a drink," Tsunade muttered as she reached for a sake bottle and poured herself a cup before looking shrewdly at her apprentice. "You could use one too."

Sakura looked unsettled at the mere mention of the alcohol. "I'll pass."

"Suit yourself," Tsunade knocked back the small cup and smacked her lips as she refilled it, Sakura curling up in a nearby chair after clearing it of papers to reflect on the newly discovered and recently accepted knowledge of her current identity.

xXx

Shizune stared suspiciously at the door leading into the Hokage's office. No noise had been heard in there since Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino had left half an hour ago. The dark-haired woman approached the door and pressed her ear to the heavy wood, listening for any signs of life. The medic's eyes narrowed with the suspicion that perhaps her lady was slacking off once more.

She carefully placed her hand on the doorknob and slowly turned the brass handle before yanking the door open and staring in. The woman stared into the room, a tic forming in her eye. Tsunade was resting her head on the desk and staring contemplatively at the nearly empty bottle beside her, a half filled cup held loosely in her hand. In the plush chair beside the desk was Sakura, curled up in a ball with her forehead pressed to her knees as she chewed absently on her lip and stared thoughtfully at the floor, completely dead to the world.

Shizune marched up to her mistress and snatched the bottle of sake away from the blonde sannin's hand even as she was reaching for it.

"Hey," Tsunade pouted, her cheeks stained red from the alcohol, "Give that back! I wasn't finished."

"You have already had enough to drink My Lady," Shizune admonished. "You're Hokage now. You can't just go and get drunk whenever you feel like it!"

"I'll have you know that I had a perfectly legitimate reason to drink," Tsunade slurred as she puffed up and poked her finger at her assistant.

"And what could that be?" Shizune asked skeptically.

Tsunade pointed at the pink-haired kunoichi resting in the fetal position. "Who's that?"

Shizune stared at the flushed blonde with disbelief. "I think you've had far too much to drink."

"Just answer the question."

"Haruno Sakura, your apprentice."

"Wrong!" Tsunade giggled gleefully as she stared at the annoyed woman. "That is not Haruno Sakura."

"Then who is it?" Shizune cried out, waving the sake bottle around.

"Uchiha Sakura," Tsunade snorted with amusement. "The wife of _Uchiha Itachi_."

Shizune stared blankly at her long-time companion, glanced back at the vacant expression on the girl in question's face, then took a long draught from the bottle in her hand and collapsed on the seat beside Sakura.

* * *

**_Author's Note_:**

_I hadn't originally planned on actually writing the scene where they got married, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head after somebody expressed interest in it (you know who you are). So, voila!_

_A bit of a warning for those who don't keep up with the latest releases of the manga: "Last Name" is intended to follow the canon storyline fairly closely (or as accurately as I can portray it with the differences in plot line). So, Readers Beware..._

-_**Nephele**_

_Kiyoshi – "pure; saintly"_

_Those of you with younger siblings (brothers in particular) should recognize Kiyoshi's personality type pretty quickly._


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: I hold no claim to the characters or situations of _Naruto_.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"So-o-o," Ino drawled with a smirk, swinging her legs nonchalantly over the edge of the railing. "It looks like you managed to marry one of the sex gods before I could after all."

Sakura choked on her water, coughing intensely as the blonde thumped her back, grin plastered to her face. Green eyes glared sideways at the giggling woman.

"What?!" the petite kunoichi sputtered and gasped as she attempted to catch her breath.

Ino tapped her chin, humming as she glanced heavenwards. "Although it is the wrong Uchiha, the same concept applies."

"Ino!"

"What? I think it's kind of ironic really. We spent all those years chasing after Sasuke, only for you to marry his equally-as-sexy brother."

"Tactless as ever," Sakura bemoaned, smirking as the blonde poked her tongue out at her.

"Well?"

"Well what?" the rose-haired woman responded, suspicion coloring her voice.

"Since you obviously know who he is now, you must remember something of that night," Ino pointed out, angelic expression belying her intent.

"I remember a lot of it," Sakura admitted hesitantly, "although a few things aren't all that clear. I was drunk after all."

"Are you going to give me details or not?" Ino grinned.

"_What_?!"

"Details," Ino urged. "Need I remind you, Forehead? You. Slept. With. Uchiha. Itachi. You're _required_ to dish on all the juicy details."

"What makes you think I'm the type of girl who'd kiss and tell?"

"I'm your best friend," Ino said simply with a dismissive wave of her hand, as if this statement explained everything.

"Fine," Sakura caved in with a soft sigh. "What do you want to know…within reason."

"Was it good?"

Sakura raised a single candy-colored brow at her friend's eagerness. "You're not hearing me complain, and you never will."

"So, good then."

"Good would be an understatement."

"I wonder if sexual prowess is a genetic trait," Ino hummed thoughtfully, oblivious to the other woman's shocked staring.

"Aren't you over Sasuke though?"

"Yes, but he _is_ still sexy, male, and single," the blonde elucidated, eyes closed and finger upraised. "It wouldn't be any fun trying to _marry_ Sasuke if I can't beat you to it. You're already taken, and there is no other real competition for him without you. It would be a hollow victory."

"Wonderful logic."

"Isn't it?"

xXx

Sakura sat in the Hokage's cramped and overflowing office, helping her lazy mentor work through the mounds of un-filed paperwork. Placing another mission report into the priority pile, the petite kunoichi stretched her arms high above her head, working the kinks out of her back with a gratified sigh.

"Tsunade-shishou," the rose-haired girl spoke up after hours of near silent toil, "is there any way possible to nullify the marriage?"

"Once the union has been consummated…it has been consummated, right?" the amber eyed woman glanced at her profusely blushing student who nodded, studiously avoiding eye contact. "Thought so. Anyways, the only way for you to get a divorce now is if either of you is proven to be barren and the other demands one, or if the both of you agree to it. Otherwise, it's 'til death do you part'."

Sakura bit her lip ponderously. "Going from how he acted in our previous encounter and that it was him who initiated the marriage, I don't think he'll just consent to it if I ask him for a divorce."

"So your only option is to avoid any and all contact with him," Tsunade said gravely. "Of course this means you'll have to be removed from the search for him and the brat."

"Naturally," Sakura agreed. "As much as I'd like to help bring Sasuke back, this takes priority."

"So when are you going to tell everyone?"

"Only Ino and Shikamaru are aware that I'm married, and Ino is the only one I've told who he is," Sakura responded. "I'd like to keep it a secret as long as I'm able to."

"Not even Kakashi?"

"Not even him," Sakura reiterated.

"If that's what you really want," Tsunade said.

"I'm not quite sure what to think," Sakura said dryly. "I'm either going to remain the wife of a dangerous, S-class criminal, or become a widow."

"Seems like it," Tsunade agreed absently as she leaned her chin on one fist and began boredly flipping through another stack of old mission reports.

"Hmm," a mischievous glint appeared in jade eyes, contrary to her saccharine voice and much to the Hokage's chagrin. "Since I'm his wife, does this mean I have access to his classified files now?"

"I suppose so," the older woman sighed. "Now get back to work."

xXx

"Itachi!" the spiky-haired man called out, his crimson eyes swirling lazily. "This ends now."

The older missing-nin stared with long-tried patience at the tree in front of him before schooling his face into a blank mask. "What makes you think you are strong enough to kill me now?"

"I have waited years for this moment," the quietly angry youth stated. "You will die today."

"Your pink-haired teammate," Itachi said mildly as he maintained his staring contest with the ancient sentinel, not looking towards his sibling. "What is she like?"

Sasuke gaped at his brother, all previous trains of thought momentarily broken. "Huh?"

"It really isn't that difficult of a question."

"Why would I tell you anything about Sakura?" the perplexed male demanded. "Better yet, what possible reason could you have for wanting to know about her?"

The venerable oak won yet another contest of wills as its opponent turned away, sharingan meeting sharingan. "I am curious about the past of the woman I married. As one of her old teammates, who better to answer my question?"

Sasuke stared at his last remaining blood relative for several long, tedious minutes, all mental processes having shut down at the completely unexpected response. Crimson eyes faded to ebony in shock, a dumbfounded expression written across his pale visage.

"What?" was the confused male's oh-so-intelligent response, gaining a raised eyebrow from Itachi.

"There is no way that is possible!" Sasuke shouted, his cognizant abilities returning as the shock wore off and disbelief set in. "Don't lie!"

"I assure you, I am not lying," the passive man replied patiently.

"There's no way Sakura would do something like that!" Sasuke insisted, denial having set in prematurely.

"I take it you aren't going to answer the question," Itachi responded with bland resignation, turning and walking away.

"You aren't getting away this time!" Sasuke growled, flinging a barrage of shuriken at the retreating man's back. The sound of metal hitting flesh with a sickly thud resounded in the still air of the forest. The man fell to his knees before vanishing in a puff of smoke that dissipated, the bloodless shuriken falling to the ground.

"Damn him!" Sasuke snarled, punching the ground in frustration.

xXx

Sakura blew a stray strand of her uniquely colored hair out of her eyes as she leapt from branch to branch high above the ground. Green eyes moved listlessly about as the lone kunoichi made her way back to her home after a simple healing mission in a small village located in the outskirts of the Land of Fire. A soft sigh escaped her lips as daydreams of a nice, hot bath permeated her thoughts.

A glint of silver amidst the dark foliage of the ancient forest caught the bored woman's eyes and set her on alert. Upon further investigation, the unknown entity turned out to be a small, bubbling brook winding in and out of the upraised roots of the great trees. Sakura leapt down to where she located the water with easy grace. Wiping the sweat from her face, she grabbed hold of her nearly empty canteen and eagerly swallowed the remains of the tepid liquid.

Stooping down, the weary kunoichi held the empty container in the clear waters that were flowing unevenly over the smooth, worn surfaces of rocks. She flinched imperceptively as the icy liquid chilled and stung the flesh heated from the exertion of her run. Standing up and twisting the cap onto her bottle, the kunoichi prepared to leap once more into the trees, freezing as a second presence made itself known. Slitted, green eyes glanced warily at her surroundings. Turning to the other, eyes widened in shock at the sight which greeted her.

'Just my luck,' the petite female groaned mentally. 'We spent all that time looking for him, and after I've been taken off the mission with the intent to _avoid_ him, he finds me.'

"Sakura," the Uchiha standing before her said in greeting.

'Just relax, Sakura. He can smell fear,' she thought encouragingly. 'There's no way he could _possibly_ know. Just be calm and he won't suspect a thing.'

"Hello Sasuke," the pink-haired girl acknowledged her former teammate tersely.

"You sound so enthusiastic. I wonder why?" Sasuke said, a small smirk adorning his face as he tilted his head slightly. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Are you planning on returning to Konoha?" Sakura simpered with a false smile.

"No."

"Then no, I guess I'm not happy to see you," the kunoichi snapped. "I'll save that reaction for when Naruto drags your sorry ass through Konoha's gates."

"Like that will ever happen," Sasuke snorted confidently. "Is that the only reason then?"

"What are you talking about?" Apprehension colored the medic's voice.

"I never would have expected your crush on me to change over to someone else," narrow black eyes in a bored façade focused on the still woman in front of him.

'Shit,' Sakura swore internally, resorting to an atypical mindset at the dangerous situation.

"Explain yourself," the anxious kunoichi demanded gruffly.

"I should be asking you the same thing," the former Konoha-nin responded with forced calm, both parties now glaring openly at each other. "I'm assuming from your reaction, or lack-thereof, that Itachi was telling the truth. You traitorous bitch."

"Careful Sasuke," Sakura hissed lowly, her muscles tensing. "You're treading on dangerous ground."

"It's too late for that," red overtook onyx as sharingan activated, the enraged man drawing the sword from behind his back as he leapt towards the other.

Sakura dodged his initial attack, a shocked look on her face as the blade protruded through her chest when he reappeared behind her. Smoke enveloped her, revealing a mossy log that was skewered on the length of metal. Hidden deep within the leafy foliage, the petite kunoichi held absolutely still, dappled shadows rippling over her trademark candy colored locks as the wind rustled the leaves and tousled her hair. Verdant orbs remained glued on the figure still standing in the clearing. Eyes narrowed slightly with suspicion as she glanced alertly about her, straining her ears for even the slightest inconsistency in her surroundings.

Leaves fell where the woman once rested as displaced air disrupted them. A glint of metal flashed through the air, slicing the frail green leaves into miniscule pieces as shuriken embedded themselves deep within the wood of the sturdy branch. Silence reigned in the forest as if the world was holding its collective breath. The harsh clang of metal on metal rang discordant through the morning air as kunai clashed against kunai, the two wielders dancing to and fro throughout the various tree levels. Crimson blood splashed against a branch moments after the two shinobi had left.

Sakura stood gasping on the ground before the aloof man, one hand pressed to her side and the other clenched tightly around the bandaged handle of a kunai. Blood slowly oozed from a shallow cut across her cheekbone as she panted quietly and stared her opponent down.

"Did you really believe I wouldn't see through your pathetic shadow clone?" Sasuke smirked before slashing through the replica in front of him, looking around intently as smoke dissipated around the well-honed blade.

Sakura flinched slightly when the clone was destroyed as she bounded through the tree tops towards Konoha, pushing herself past her limits to try and escape the man she once revered and loved. Clutching a stitch in her side, the medic looked around frantically, knowing that she had not put anywhere near enough distance between them for her to consider herself even remotely safe.

The bedraggled woman gasped as she landed off balance and slipped off of a mossy branch. Air rushed by her head, the surroundings blurred as her body plummeted to the distant ground. Her vision swam as she became light-headed and began to black out from exhaustion and chakra depletion. The sensation of arms catching her and stopping her descent was the last thing she felt before loosing consciousness.

xXx

Sakura groaned as she turned over and pressed her face into the rough, starchy fabric of the pillow beneath her. Sooty eyelashes flickered before slowly raising to reveal emerald eyes dulled with sleep. Glancing around her, the petite female took in the sterile white surroundings of the hospital whose bed she was lying in.

"I see you're awake now," Tsunade said from her seat in the chair beside her apprentice.

"When did I…" Sakura trailed off in confusion.

"Hyuuga Neji found you lying on the ground not far from Konoha's gates when he was returning from a mission yesterday evening," Tsunade responded as she took in the befuddled expression of the younger woman. "I was hoping you could explain how you got there."

"I'm not sure," Sakura said hesitantly as she slowly sat up, stretching sore, overworked muscles in the process. "I remember coming across Sasuke yesterday when I was returning from my mission, but I was still a long ways away from Konoha."

"Uchiha?" Tsunade barked, sitting up straighter. "What happened."

"He knows," Sakura winced as she remembered their encounter. "He tried to kill me, and I managed to escape him long enough to try and run for Konoha, but I slipped when I was running. I lost consciousness then. The last thing I remember was someone catching me."

"Another mystery," Tsunade murmured. "Unfortunately your mysterious savior will have to wait. I was going through some old scrolls while attempting to organize and I found something you should see."

Sakura gingerly took the ancient looking scroll from her shishou and pulled it open. Sea green eyes widened considerably as she scanned through the faded contents with mounting desperation. She looked up at the frowning blonde with mild shock intermingled with the beginning traces of panic.

"Isn't there anything you can do to change this?" Sakura pleaded as she placed the open scroll on her lap.

The Hokage shook her head slowly, opening her eyes to meet gazes with the youngling before her. "I'm afraid not. This law predates even me and it could possibly take years for me to get it revoked. Particularly since clans like the Hyuuga would oppose me on it. There are a lot of people around who would resist any potential changes to their way of life and will cling to tradition as if it were a matter of life or death."

"So I really am trapped," Sakura murmured as she glanced once more at the scroll sealing her fate. "Do you know what the consequences are for failing to meet the terms?"

"I'm not sure," Tsunade answered, lacing her fingers and resting her chin there. "I suppose the council would know, but they aren't aware of the situation in the first place. I'd say your best bet would be for this to remain in secrecy like you wanted. What the elders don't know won't hurt you. As long as nobody knows of your marriage then you can probably get away with ignoring this tradition. The only other person besides yourself who could change the situation is Itachi, if he is aware of the law."

"I wonder if he knows," Sakura sighed as she looked out the window at the birds flying though the blue sky.

xXx

Leaning against the trunk of a majestic oak was a tall man who was taking advantage of the leafy foliage to gain respite from the pitiless glare of the noontime sun. A straw hat was tipped jauntily, obscuring his face from any passersby. Despite the heat shimmering in the air, the man remained swathed in a heavy black cloak decorated intermittently with swirling ruby clouds edged in white.

"Where have you been?" a gruff voice from beneath the hat questioned of the newcomer who approached the lone tree, donning similar attire, only without the straw hat.

Raven hair gleamed blue-black under the harsh rays of the sun as a tired face looked at his reclining partner. "Around."

"Still no sign of the Kyuubi then, eh?" the second man grinned, revealing a mouth full of sharp teeth.

"No."

"Pity. It would be convenient if he would just come to us," Kisame groaned as he leisurely stood up and stretched the kinks out of his back.

"The Hachibi has yet to be found or sealed," Itachi stated disinterestedly. "There is no need for us to hurry."

"If you say so," the former mist-nin said as he fell into step beside the younger man.

xXx

Sakura hummed as she sat on the window sill of Tsunade's office, resting her arm on one leg and swinging the other foot back and forth out the window. In her free hand was a file that she was eagerly perusing with all of her attention. The distant sound of the populace going about daily life merged with the nearby rustling of papers as the Hokage wasn't slacking off for once.

Sakura held her abused bottom lip between her teeth as her brow furrowed in consternation. Turning the page and scanning over it, the young woman frowned. She closed the file with a sigh as she flipped her legs inside the room and hopped off the ledge.

"Find anything interesting?" Tsunade inquired distractedly as she wrote furiously.

"There is a lot of information that is missing," Sakura said as she sat down and tapped her nail against the wooden desk that had noticeably less paperwork stacked on it than before.

"Well, he was ANBU," the blonde muttered, tossing her dying pen out the window and searching for a new one.

"I know," Sakura agreed, "but this is different. Normally any really classified information is just blacked out. However, it's like the pages detailing his last few months here in Konoha have completely disappeared. There is no information, censored or otherwise. It just doesn't exist."

Tsunade looked up from her search for a pen. "That is strange. A shinobi of Itachi's caliber would have had a lot of high-level missions. For there to be _nothing_ is very unusual. Somebody must not want whatever he was working on during that time to ever be known."

"I wonder what it was," Sakura said as she leaned on the window sill and looked out over the peaceful, bustling village.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_I would like to profusely thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story, particularly those of you who leave comments. Receiving feedback on what people like (or conversely don't like) about my story and anything that could be/needs to be improved really helps my writing evolve and reach the next level. Not to mention, every time I find a new review I am motivated to continue writing, and I will usually sit down right then and there, open my document, and write for a good hour or two (more if I am left uninterrupted)._

_Unfortunately, one of my greatest vices is that I am a major procrastinator. I just graduated, so I have some time on my hands where I have nothing to do and can just sit down and write. However, I also have a guilt complex that has a tendency to kick in if I feel like I'm letting **anyone** down by not updating. So, if it ever seems like I am ignoring this story (I try to update at least once a week), please feel free to harass me until I update._

_Once more, **Thank You All So Very Much** for reading "Last Name"!!_

_-Nephele_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I hold no claim to the characters of situations of _Naruto_.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The streets and buildings of Konoha were washed with the rich, golden glow of the early morning sun. Merchants and business owners were opening their shops as the beginning traces of potential customers began wandering the streets. Amidst the growing crowd was a pair of kunoichi who were taking a stroll and catching up on all the latest gossip.

"It's only a matter of time before they admit to it and make it official," Ino said confidently.

"I don't know," Sakura disagreed. "It might be too troublesome for him to do so."

"Perhaps, but Shikamaru isn't _always_ lazy," the blonde stressed. "Not to mention, Temari doesn't put up with it. I bet she'll be the one to take the initiative."

"That's true," Sakura hummed as she lifted her hand in greeting to one of the vendors lining the street.

Ino craned her neck to see around a group of loitering civilians before stomping her foot lightly and scrunching her nose.

Sakura raised her brow. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I saw…" the frustrated blonde blew her bangs from her face as she sped up to bypass the group.

"Huh?" the rose-haired girl responded succinctly as she scampered after her friend. "Saw what?"

"Ooh!" Ino growled in frustration as several housewives running errands crossed once more in front of her vision. Teal eyes lit up with predatory glee as a small smile crept across her face. "_Hmm_..."

Sakura huffed with annoyance as she was disregarded. Glancing over Ino's violet clad shoulder, the woman's puzzled expression changed to one of amused understanding with underlying tones of smugness as emerald pools reflected the flower seller's oblivious quarry.

A devious grin stole across her face, revealing pearly teeth as jade eyes shifted between her best friend and her socially unaware, temporary teammate. Sakura crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one hip as she leaned back to watch the show with that small, knowing smile. Ino plastered a saucy smirk on her face as she sauntered over to the unsuspecting male sitting cross-legged outside the library, with his chin resting on his fist and staring intently at the open book resting in his lap.

"Hey, Sai," the blonde simpered as she sidled up to the mildly surprised shinobi. "What are you doing?"

The pale shinobi looked up at her impassively, glanced at the book and back at the smiling woman. "I'm reading."

"Reading what?" Ino asked coyly, pressing her finger to her lips, ignoring the snickering woman behind her.

"A book," Sai answered with mild confusion.

Ino sat down on the ledge beside him, tucking her legs neatly beneath her. "What about?"

"The nature of relationships," the artist answered, glancing back at the book for a moment and missing the sly grin that turned Ino's lips up. Sakura, however, did not miss it and had to press her hand over her mouth to contain her snickers. "It's very confusing though."

"Why don't I help you," the blonde suggested solicitously with a triumphant gleam in her aquamarine eyes. "We can get together sometime and figure everything out."

"Really? That would be wonderful," Sai smiled genuinely.

"Great, I'll see you later then," Ino winked flirtatiously as she traipsed back to her shaking friend. "What are you laughing about, Forehead?"

"Nothing, Ino-pig," Sakura responded as she waved her hand in the air while taking deep breaths to control herself. "Everything makes so much more sense now."

"What's that mean?" Ino demanded with a pout.

"You have a crush on…Sai," the petite woman giggled as the two resumed meandering through the streets.

"What? He's cute and such a sweetheart," the blonde kunoichi gushed, ignoring Sakura's peals of laughter.

"Just wait til you get to know him better," Sakura warned, unladylike snorts escaping her as they approached the flower-shop owned by the Yamanaka family.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Ino huffed as she paused before the open door leading into the greenery filled room, sweet and heady aromas wafting out into the street. "I promised my mom that I'd help her with the shop today."

"Yeah, I've got to go help Shishou continue working through that mess she calls an office," Sakura said with distaste as she jerked a thumb in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

Ino winced in empathy at the daunting task. "I don't envy you that task."

"It's getting better," the pink-haired woman said optimistically before muttering, "but not by much."

Ino leaned her hip on the wooden door jamb. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Definitely," Sakura agreed. "There is so much that I have to tell you. We should have a girl's night so we can discuss it all privately."

"Naturally," Ino smirked. "Talk to you later, Forehead."

"Bye Ino-pig."

With this final parting, Sakura made her way once more through the now crowded streets in the direction of the Hokage's abyss of an office to once more tackle the depths of horror that were spawned by months of accumulation of unread and un-filed mission reports. Mouth set in a grim line of determination, the kunoichi mentally prepared herself for the intimidating undertaking, deciding to strategically suggest that perhaps the task was better suited as a mission for an unsuspecting genin team. Perking up at that thought, she set off with renewed vigor.

xXx

Sakura sat on one of the barstools before the counter of Ichiraku Ramen. Green eyes were narrowed slightly in mild revulsion as the medic watched her blond teammate practically inhale his third bowl of ramen since they arrived. She delicately laid her own chopsticks down across her own half-finished bowl of miso ramen. On the other side of the charismatic jinchuuriki, Sai was slowly savoring his own meal, already used to Naruto's unusual eating habits.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Naruto asked around a mouth full of noodles. "Aren't you going to finish that?"

Sakura pushed her bowl towards her friend. "I'm not hungry anymore. You can have it."

"Thanks Sakura! You're the best!" Naruto whooped as he began to shovel the delightfully savory piece of heaven into his mouth with all the grace of a starved baboon.

"Yeah," Sakura said slowly, as she watched the miniature disappearing act. "Next time I get to pick where we go."

"Eh? Why is that?" Intense blue eyes stared at her with confusion.

"Oh, nothing," Sakura sang as she leaned on her elbow and watched Teuchi-san boiling the uncooked noodles in the fryer with the grace of years of experience.

"You are strange," Sai commented as he finished his noodles.

Naruto beamed as he slammed his empty bowl on the counter. "More please!"

Ayame giggled as she placed a fifth bowl in front of him and returned to preparing the ramen with her father. Naruto immediately began slurping down his food.

"You're one to talk," Sakura muttered back to the artist, both shinobi disregarding Naruto's lack of etiquette.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said quietly with uncharacteristic brevity. "Is it true Sasuke tried to kill you?"

Sakura hummed in the affirmative as she nodded.

"Why do you think he did that?" the blond asked, blue-eyes darkened.

The kunoichi hesitated a moment while chewing her bottom lip as she pondered what to say to her friend. "I don't know, Naruto."

'I can't tell him the truth about what happened yet, but I feel so bad about keeping something like this from him,' Sakura thought guiltily.

"Orochimaru must've done something to him while he was there to cause him to act like he is," Naruto said resolutely. "We'll just have to get him to see sense and go back to being the old Sasuke."

"Yeah," Sakura smiled with a melancholy that Naruto didn't notice.

"How can he simply disregard his bonds like that?" Sai wondered. "Even if you aren't brothers by blood, he shouldn't disrespect you or Sakura like he has."

'I've never considered that,' Sakura mused as she turned one ear to the sound of people walking past the partitioned off ramen bar on their way home for the night. 'I guess Sasuke really _can_ be considered my brother now. I get that he's mad at me, but he's still a jerk.'

"He's just confused," Naruto answered with conviction. "He'll come back to us when he realizes what he turned his back on. If he doesn't, then we'll just have to bring him home."

'Preferably not until I get this whole mess sorted out,' the emerald-eyed woman thought as she stood up with her companions. The three Konoha-nin pushed aside the heavy curtains and stepped out into the crisp air of evening beneath the cobalt sky. They split up with a wave in amicable silence as they headed through the lantern-lit streets towards their respective lodgings.

xXx

The sound of crickets chirping echoed through the misty forest. The sun had set beneath the horizon long ago, and the last vestiges of light had already faded from the heavens, leaving only the vast expanse of a sky that was neither blue nor black. A few stars were beginning to wink into place above the canopy of dense leaves. Wind rustled through the boughs, masking the light tread of footfall against the sturdy wood. Four shadowy figures dropped to the forest floor in a small clearing beside a large stand of boulders that formed a natural shelter from the elements.

"We'll stop here for the night," Kakashi's voice rang through the brisk air to his team. "Sai, Sakura, you two go look for firewood. Naruto and I will see if we can find some water. Try not to take so long."

"We won't. Unlike _some_ people, we are punctual," Sakura called back flippantly as she and Sai vanished separately into the undergrowth. Naruto sniggered behind his hand as their sensei stared after the giggling kunoichi with a haggard look in his only visible eye.

"I remember the days when you all looked up to me," the jounin reminisced with a sigh from behind his mask as he turned in the opposite direction. "Coming, Naruto?"

"You really should've seen that coming," the orange-clad ninja responded as he stretched his arms behind his head and strolled after the older ninja.

xXx

Sakura carefully added another branch of dry wood to the growing bundle in her arms. Humming to herself, the kunoichi glanced around for any other sturdy wood in the vicinity. Seeing none, she weaved through the brambles of the brush, scanning the shadowy recesses of the forest floor for any small branches her team could make use of for kindling.

'You'd think it would easier to find something to burn in a forest,' the medic thought wryly as she spied a fallen maple and hurried towards the ruins of the former majesty.

Weaving her way into the upper branches of the tree with great difficulty, the young woman found herself in a small enclosure cut off from the rest of the forest. Kneeling down onto the loamy ground, she deftly collected several more lengths of the dense wood. Still humming quietly, Sakura let the bundle fall as she spun around and stood up, unsheathing her kunai as she turned.

A hand forced her arm against a gnarled branch, the pressure causing her fingers to involuntarily release the weapon with a soft grunt. The tall, shadowy figure before her stepped closer until the petite female was enclosed by the knotty branches pressing uncomfortably against her back and sides, unable to turn away or flee from her predicament.

Sakura braced herself as she looked up and became entranced by the glowing crimson depths of the sharingan, unable to pull her own vivid emerald gaze away. A small smirk was set in Itachi's wan and lined face as he looked down at the cornered girl who was caught between being mesmerized and glaring at him.

"Let me go," Sakura demanded boldly.

"What will you do if I do so?" Itachi responded quietly as he stared impassively at the minute woman. "I will follow you back to your camp if I must."

"You wouldn't dare," Sakura said challengingly as her spine straightened as much as the dead branches would allow.

"I assure you, I would. I am not afraid of them. If anything, it should be they who fear me," he stated with quiet confidence, resting his right hand on the branch beside her shoulder in the shadows, the left still restraining her. "But I digress, they are not what I came here to discuss."

"Then what is it," the kunoichi said, her eyes glinting with fierceness in the darkness.

"It is about a not very well-known tradition that is found among the old clans that…" Sakura inhaled sharply at this statement and froze up.

Itachi looked at her knowingly before continuing. "So you've heard of it."

Sakura remained silent as her lips pressed together in a thin line, her mind rapidly running through scenarios to evade the inevitable and escape. A sharp twig dug into her side as she shifted her weight, reminding her of the futility of attempting to run.

"Then you no doubt know why I am here. I want you to come with me for a week," the dark-haired male insisted serenely of the bristling woman.

"I am not about to walk off on my team, or break my shishou's trust in me by running off with you," Sakura hissed, abandoning all common sense as outrage rose in her.

"Hm, I didn't mean now. I will meet you in one week at noon before the temple found on the way from Konoha to Tanzaku City, _alone_" Itachi stated confidently, pressing his lips to hers before taking his leave and vanishing into the dark shadows of the night.

The flustered kunoichi sank to her knees, pressing her fingers to her lips with her brow furrowed in thought. The sound of a twig snapping close by startled her out of her reverie and she reached down, snatching up her fallen kunai as she rose into a fighting crouch and peered out from the branches.

"Sakura?" Sai's voice drifted through the night.

"I'm in this tree," Sakura breathed a relieved sigh before answering her companion. "I found some good kindling in here."

"Will you be able to get out?" Sai questioned, stepping nearer to the tree from whence the disembodied voice of his teammate came.

"Of course I can," Sakura snapped as she picked up her fallen wood and began the slow process of extricating herself from the fallen maple. "This would never have happened if Yamato-taichou had been here. We also could have been spending the night in a house and not out on the ground."

xXx

Sakura stepped inside the office, blinking at the sight of the three disgruntled genin who were organizing paperwork into stacks to be gone through under the supervision of their sensei and the Hokage. Tsunade was leaning back in her chair with her feet encased in their heeled sandals resting on the nearly-empty surface of her desk. The blonde lazily sipping sake from a porcelain cup and watching Konohamaru mutter to himself as he staggered while carrying a large stack of books and medical journals across the room with great difficulty.

A pink eyebrow lifted as the Third's grandson rushed forwards in a vain attempt to retain his balance and hold on to the teetering mass of tomes. "Shishou, I need to speak to you privately."

Konohamaru perked up from beneath the jumble of fallen books and loose papers. Across the room Udon sneezed violently from the dust cloud that rose from a disturbed set of long forsaken scrolls.

"Does that mean we get a break?" Moegi asked hopefully as she grasped Konohamaru's hands and extricated him from the paper cairn.

"No," Tsunade snorted as she leisurely got up from the sorely abused chair and walked over to the balcony. "We'll talk out here. Get back to work you three!"

Sakura wound through the dejected trio of genin, fallen books, and random stacks of scrolls and papers on her way outside. Breathing deeply of the fresh air after the musty interior of the office, Sakura shut the door and walked over to the balcony rail overlooking the spread of the village where her teacher leaned.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I came across Itachi during our last mission," Sakura said quietly as her mentor's solemn amber gaze shifted from the village to her troubled student. "He cornered me when I was away from the rest of my team. He knows."

Tsunade laced her fingers and stared contemplatively into the empty space before her. "What did he say?"

"You know that temple on the way to Tanzaku?" Tsunade nodded in the affirmative at the younger woman's query. "He wants me to meet him there at noon in four days."

"For how long?" the Hokage sighed.

"I'm not sure," Sakura answered as she looked down at the patchwork of shingled roofs beneath her.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "Do you think he means you any harm?"

"It didn't seem that way. He was just really determined for me to listen to him and then show up when he told me to," the chunin chewed her lip meditatively as she pondered the enigma that was Itachi.

"You have to go," Tsunade murmured as she glanced surreptitiously back at the three genin slaving about in her office to check that they weren't eavesdropping. "I'll give you time off for a vacation so as not to arouse any suspicion. You will have my permission to leave Konoha for as long as you deem necessary, which hopefully won't be too long. Take this opportunity to gain any information you can on either Itachi or Akatsuki."

Sakura hummed in agreement as the two ambled back into the dust hazed war zone to ensure that nothing was overlooked by the young ninja who were recruited by less than ethical means.

xXx

The two girls lounged in their sleepwear on the bed in Ino's room. Downstairs Yamanaka Inoichi and Nara Shikaku's voices could be heard from the living area where they were relaxing. Ino set a small glass bottle down on the vanity before leaning back on the bed while the deep blue-violet nail lacquer dried on her toenails. A content sigh escaped her mouth as teal eyes closed amidst a sea of unbound blonde hair. Next to her relaxed friend, Sakura snuggled a pillow as she lie serenely on the lavender, quilted duvet embroidered with butterflies.

"It's so nice to be able to just sit back and relax every now and then," Ino murmured as she lightly kicked her feet back and forth to get the air flowing over the setting polish.

"Yeah," the pink-haired girl hummed in agreement. "So how did your 'date' with Sai go?"

"It was fine," the other girl answered with a small giggle. "Though I'm not quite sure he even knew it was a date."

"Sounds like a typical Sai," Sakura laughed as she rolled over fully onto her stomach and looked at her closest friend.

"I think it's a good thing. By the time he realizes what I'm up to it'll be too late," Ino smirked. "I just have to keep him away any other girls who are after him since he might not know what they really want."

"I don't think you have to worry about any other girls," Sakura said skeptically. "You seem to be the only one he _hasn't_ insulted, no matter how well intended those insults were."

"Our love was fated," Ino declared, pointing upwards to the ceiling and the sky.

Sakura snorted and pressed her face into the pillow, smothering her laughter and shrieking as Ino threw her own pillow at her. Sakura leapt up and poked her tongue out at her as she grabbed the pillow she had been laying on and retaliated. The two girls hopped around the room as they struck at each other with the downy and sorely abused pillows, shrieking with glee all the while.

The exhilarated and exhausted friends collapsed on the bed laughing after the impromptu pillow-fight and lay there panting lightly with grins plastered on their faces. Pink and pale gold mingled as the kunoichi stared up at the white plaster ceiling with their heads beside each other.

"We need to do this more often," Ino decided.

"Definitely," the smaller girl agreed with a laugh.

"Maybe as a weekly kind of get-together, when missions allow," the blonde said thoughtfully. "We could probably find some of the other girls and invite them. All of us could use something to help us unwind every now and then."

"Hmm, that sounds like a good idea," Sakura hummed, pausing for a moment to discern whether the jounin downstairs were still engaged in their own conversation and not eavesdropping on the teenagers. "We might have to hold out for a while though before going through with it."

"Why?"

Sakura sighed as she closed her eyes. "I'm leaving in a few days, and I don't know when I'll be back."

Ino rolled over onto her stomach, crossing her arms and resting her chin on them as she stared at the other girl. "Where are you going?"

"I have to meet Itachi in a few days and go away with him," Sakura stated quietly as she turned over with her cheek pressed to the silky comforter as she looked her friend in the eye, "but I don't know for how long."

Ino sat up and kneeled on the bed, crossing her arms with outrage written across her expression. "What do you mean 'have to'?"

Sakura hugged a lacy pillow to her face and sighed. "Tsunade-shishou found a scroll in her office detailing an ancient tradition found among the older and more prestigious clans from before the hidden villages were formed. Since I'm married to the heir of the Uchiha clan, I have to produce an heir of our own within a year of the marriage."

The blonde woman stared dumbstruck at the prone form of the other girl. "Seriously? That's barbaric! Isn't there a way out of it?"

Sakura shook her head in the negative. "No. We were hoping we could pretend that it didn't exist and that we didn't know about it, but Itachi knows so there isn't much I can do."

"But he's a missing-nin! Doesn't that count for something?!" Ino exclaimed in a whisper, conscious of her nosy father's presence in the other room.

"This was from before the hidden villages, remember?" Sakura responded as she sat up and leaned against the wall, hugging the pillow to her chest. "Things like loyalty or affiliation to a village didn't matter back then."

"Even so, he killed his clan," Ino pointed out. "Somehow I think that might make a difference."

"Exactly," Sakura said dryly, "he's the last Uchiha except for Sasuke. There isn't anyone left who can object to it, and I'm not about to walk up to Sasuke and ask for either his blessing or for him to put a stop to it."

"Yeah, that would be kind of pointless," Ino admitted, "especially since he already tried to kill you once. I don't think he'd allow you to even get close enough to ask. The jerk."

"Talk about over-reacting," Sakura griped, a frown twisting her lips as she dropped the pillow and crossed her arms. "He didn't even let me _try_ and explain what happened. He just jumped to conclusions and drew his sword."

"There's always something wrong with the good-looking ones," Ino shook her head. "The only thing you can do with them is put them on display and hope they don't try to interact with other people."

Sakura laughed in agreement as she scooted over to the edge of the mattress and reached over to grab one of the cups of now tepid green tea from the bedside table. Ino flopped back down and stared at the ceiling ponderously as her girlhood friend sipped at the bitter concoction.

"Wonder where he's going to take you," Ino murmured.

"That's what I'd like to know," Sakura muttered into her drink.

Ino rolled over. "There is a silver lining to it though."

Sakura reached over and placed the half-empty cup back on the table. "Hm? What's that?"

"Wherever you're going, it'll probably be secluded."

"How's that a good thing?" Sakura asked, confusion clouding her emerald eyes as she looked down at the other girl who was grinning up at her.

"Think about it, Forehead," Ino insinuated in a sing-song voice while waggling her eyebrows.

Sakura smacked her head down into the pillow and began mumbling inaudibly about absolutely shameless friends and kunoichi with one track minds. Ino laid her head down on a pillow and closed her teal eyes.

"It's a gift," the blonde responded smugly before sitting up after being smacked in the face with the lavender pillow in Sakura's possession. "Hey!"

Ino launched herself at the other and began tickling her sides in retaliation, closing her mind to the shrieking pleas for mercy from the squirming girl. A wicked smirk crossed the blonde's face as tears of mirth pooled in jade eyes.

xXx

The intensity of the midday sun shone down without pity on the desolate landscape of the wayside temple. A distance away from the seemingly abandoned structure the forest supplied cover from even the ruthless rays of high noon. Heat shimmered above the dirt road as the lone traveler ascended the stone stairs leading to the temple and the welcome relief it would provide beneath the shelter of the roof from the cruelty of summer's heat in the Land of Fire.

Coming to a rest beside the massive bells, Sakura glanced around her for any signs of life. Seeing none, the kunoichi sat down at the top of the steps in the sun and stretched her travel weary legs out. Squinting her eyes in the harsh light, she set her elbows on her knees and rested her chin in her hands as she surveyed the vista before her. Stiffening slightly as a second presence appeared behind her, Sakura silently remained where she was. A cool shadow fell across her as he came to a stop beside the resting woman.

"Let's go," the imperious voice stated softly as he descended the stairs, the heavy cloak rustling in the still air. Sakura lifted her eyebrow and huffed as she rose to her feet and followed reluctantly after the retreating male.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_Chapter 402 was kind of messing with my head for a moment, but then I realized that my ire at Sasuke's utter idiocy could be channeled into more productive uses via plot adjustment. Nothing major to my intended storyline though. That's still in the works at the moment (the additions). I have the general plot for "Last Name" already mapped out, and depending on what happens in the manga, there might be a viable sequel. I'm still not decided on that though._

_Anyways, I was going back and re-reading random chapters of the manga ever since the latest release. I happened upon an interesting phrasing of words on page 10 of chapter 352 that Suigetsu started to say to Karin before she shut him up. Now I've started to wonder if there was something done to him that could possibly be the cause of his lack of sense. Orochimaru was a real snake after all. One can only hope I suppose._

_--_

_As I was going back through my chapters and re-reading to edit and catch the inevitable typos, I couldn't help but want to hit my head against a wall...repeatedly. There were quite a few glaring mistakes and minor words that I omitted in my haste to type. Reflecting on this horror of horrors, I have decided that I am in desperate need of a beta. If anyone is interested and has a fluent mastery of the English language, just send me a message._

_-**Nephele**_


End file.
